Estrella-sol
by Imvalop
Summary: Para Elanor Gamyi, las historias lo eran todo...


**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Esta historia participa en el Reto 19# Mujeres de Arda, del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador._**

 **El personaje que he elegido para este reto es Elanor, y todo lo que escribo está basado en mayor o menor medida, en los apéndices de _El Retorno del Rey._ Creo que esta hobbit tiene una importancia enorme en ellos.**

 **Como dato, quiero decir que la niña que hace de Elanor en la película de El Retorno del Rey, es hija de verdad de Sean Astin, el actor que interpreta a Sam. Lo cual me parece adorable.**

* * *

Para ella, las historias lo eran todo.

Lo que más valor tenía, aquello que tanto deseaba escuchar, y siempre buscaría.

Desde niña le encantó sentarse en el regazo de su padre, y que él le contara sobre todas sus aventuras, aquellas que habían ocurrido antes de que ella naciera. Quiso aprender a leer desde muy joven, y fue su padre el que le enseñó.

Conforme aprendió a leer, pudo vivir todas las aventuras contadas en los libros, de la gran biblioteca de Bolsón Cerrado. Al principio, dulces historias de aventuras, las que contaban a los niños. Pero con el tiempo, empezó a desear más.

Empezó a descubrir historias más realistas, más cruentas, en las que quizá no era siempre posible un final feliz. Cuando la encontró en su cuarto, ya crecida, llorando con un libro entre sus brazos; fue cuando Sam comprendió que había llegado el momento de contarle nuevas historias.

Y comenzó a leerle sobre toda la historia que él había vivido, tal como Frodo la había escrito en el Libro Rojo, con todo lo que ambos habían sentido. Y ella escuchaba, atenta a cada palabra.

Escuchó las aventuras por el mundo de su padre; y las historias de todo lo que había ocurrido en La Comarca durante ese tiempo, de su madre.

Para sus hermanos, nombres como Frodo, Bilbo, eran de desconocidos que habían sido muy importantes para su padre, y que les habían dado nombre a ellos. Pero para la hermana mayor, eran mucho más que eso. Sabía que había conocido a Frodo, aunque apenas pudiera recordarle, y que él le había dado ese nombre de flor. Y escuchando y leyendo sus aventuras, los había sentido en el fondo de su corazón, como si los conociera.

Ese era el poder que tenían las historias en ella.

No sólo los habitantes de La Comarca, también podía sentir a otros personajes, que se encontraban en lugares lejanos. Y con el paso del tiempo, los conocería.

Hizo su primera visita a Gondor, Minas Tirith, la Ciudad Blanca, que era tal como se la había imaginado cuando había leído sobre ella. Allí se encontró con la reina Arwen, y quiso reunirse con ella. Pues quería saber todo lo que había vivido desde Rivendel, esa retaguardia sobre la que su padre no podía contarle.

Ambas muchachas pasaron todo un día en el interior de Minas Tirith, compartiendo sus palabras. Y a la salida, tan agradada por esa compañía, la reina la nombró su dama.

No fue ella la única con la que habló. Muchos conocidos acudieron a Rivendel para recibir a los hobbits en su visita. Fue entonces cuando conoció a otra heroína, de la que muchas historias había escuchado, por parte de su tío Merry. Pero por una vez, quería escuchar la historia de sus labios, de cómo sólo una mujer podía derrotar al Rey Brujo de Angmar.

Durante su estancia en Gondor guardó muchas historias, que para ella antes habían sido desconocidas. La llenaron tanto, que no dudó en volver.

Los viajes hacia Gondor eran largos, y ella muchas veces tomaba senderos especiales, que aunque alargaran el viaje contaban muchas más historias que cualquier camino marcado en los mapas.

Hizo muchos viajes a Gondor, algunos muy largos, mientras su padre permanecía en casa. Los años sobrevenían sobre él, y Sam no podía vivir tantas aventuras como antaño.

Sus papeles terminaron invirtiéndose, y era la hija quien se sentaba al lado de Sam a contarle sus viajes por la Tierra Media, todas las historias que había conocido, mientras él la escuchaba atento y lleno de amor.

El tiempo continuó pasando. Y a pesar de la paz, de la vida feliz que habían tenido durante todos esos años, eran inevitables las desgracias.

Ella ya había vivido muchas cosas. Un marido, un hijo, se había mudado a las Colinas de la Torre.

Pero a pesar de todo aquello, en esos momentos tuvo que regresar a Bolsón Cerrado, y estar ahí con quienes la necesitaban. Sus doce hermanos, su padre.

Estuvo al lado de su madre cuando murió. Tantos años vividos, Rosa era ya anciana, como Sam. Habían vivido muchas historias hasta entonces, pero su momento de partir había llegado.

Fue ella la que permaneció más tiempo en Bolsón Cerrado, después de la muerte de Rosa. Cuando todos sus hermanos tenían que regresar a sus casas, incluso su marido; quien le dijo que ella permaneciera allí todo lo que necesitara.

Se quedó sola con su padre, y ambos pudieron compartir el duelo; en esa casa llena de historias que la familia había vivido.

Pero un día, Sam se levantó, y le habló a su hija con una profundidad nunca conocida en sus ojos.

-Necesito que me acompañes.

Fue todo lo que hizo falta para que ambos se pusieran en camino. Una extraña aura los envolvía durante el viaje.

Cuando llegaron a las Colinas de la Torre, Sam supo que había llegado el momento. Tomó de las manos a su hija, para mirarla a los ojos.

Entonces, sacó algo que había estado guardando mucho tiempo. Los ojos de ella se iluminaron cuando lo vio. El libro rojo, de la Frontera del Oeste.

Aquel en el que se guardaban las historias de Bilbo, de Frodo, y también las de Sam.

-Elanor –le dijo, con todo el amor de un padre en la voz-. Mi momento ha llegado también. Pero este libro, estas historias, deben permanecer aquí, contigo. Es tú turno ahora, hija mía. Todavía quedan unas últimas páginas en blanco, aquellas que son para ti. Tú parte de la historia continuará…

Le entregó el libro, ella lo tomó entre sus brazos, comprendiendo todo lo que sucedía.

La besó en la frente. Los ojos de Elanor ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Era su despedida, para dejar la Tierra Media, y le estaba dando a ella su legado.

Cuando vio a su padre marcharse, abrazó el libro con más fuerza, mientras lo comprendía todo. Le había dejado ese libro, esas historias, para que ella las continuara, con todo lo que pasara tras su marcha. Para que las difundiera, para que no fueran olvidadas.

Todavía había historias por contar, por terminar.

Todavía había muchos que no conocían esa historia, y merecían hacerlo.

Merecía ser transmitida, generación por generación.

Elanor comprendió que esa era su misión.


End file.
